Boarding School, Rosario's, and Monsters! Oh My!
by true-love-can-never-die
Summary: Haruno Sakura's mom ships her off to a boarding school, but there's something special about this school, it's a school for monsters! Now all she has to do is survive! NaruSaku Cross over with Rosario plus Vampire which you don't have to read to understand
1. I don't Wanna Go!

Here's my new story, I hope you enjoy! And for those of you reading any of my other stories, please don't be angry with me for not updating, I have a hole bunch of crap (including writers block) going on in my life right now, the LAST thing I need right now is angry readers. Oh, and you don't have to read/watch Rosario (plus) Vampire to understand this! It just sort-of inspired me!

I was really nervous about this school year. I mean, I think you would be to if you didn't know anyone there! That's not the only thing that's scary, I don't know what I am! I'm sure you'd be scared if were the only one there that didn't know what the heck you were! Okay, you're probably VERY confused right about now, huh? Well, allow me to explain what the heck is going on in my life. It all started about a few days ago…

* * *

FLASH BACK FEVER! XD

* * *

"Sakura, can you please come here!" my mom called to me from in the living room.

"Yeah Ma, just give me a sec!" I said, putting down my book and blowing another bubble with my gum. I tossed my light blue sheet off of me (yes, contrary to popular belief, my favorite color is NOT pink or red! Yes, I know, shocking, isn't it?), got up off of my bed, and went down the hallway. "Whatcha want, Ma?" I asked her, still chewing on my gum.

"Pay attention, this is important!" She said, knowing fully well that my mind was somewhere else. You can always tell what mood I'm in when I talk to my mom, well, sort of, anyway. When I call her 'Ma', my mind is somewhere else, when I call her 'mom', it's usually most of my other moods, and when I call her 'Mother', I'm usually wanting to be grounded, so anyway, let's continue where we left off! "And will you quit making that noise!"

"Oh, sorry!" I said, spitting my gum out in the nearest trashcan. My mom HATES gum, it makes her sick. "Now, what's so important?" I asked, paying attention.

"You're not going to Kyouyou, you're going to go to Konoha Academy." as she finished, I went into shock. How was I supposed to survive even a day at a school like that when I can't defend myself?! So, when I overcame my shock, I did the best, most rational thing to do. I blew up!

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO A SCHOOL LIKE THAT! I DON'T KNOW ANYONE THERE! I-"

"Haruno Sakura! You will go to this school, and without any complaints!" my Mom cut me off in that 'argue and die' tone. "You're father and I have decided that that would be best for you." She said.

"FINE!" I shouted at her, stomping out of the room. I ran into my room and flopped onto my bed. "He's not my father and he never will be! I bet my father was one of the greatest monsters ever!" I said to myself, but I knew it was a lie, because I was nothing, therefore, I had to have a nothing for a father.

* * *

FLASHBACK FEVER DIES!

* * *

Byte-Sized Monster Encyclopedia Time! (Byte-Sized Monster Encyclopedia Time is when I, the authoress, takes some time to give possibly vital info for the story, so that it makes more sense! It will disrupt sort-of pause the story, if you will, and when I'm done giving you the info, the story will contiue as if nothing happened! Now, if you watch the Rosario (plus) Vampire anime, then you could say that I play the part of that annoying, yet adorable little bat that always says 'chuu!' at the end of everything! If you read the manga, then I'm the little square at the bottom of a drawing that explains what a certain monster is! XD But if you don't watch the anime or read the manga, then it doesn't matter because this story doesn't follow the plotline, it just inspired this story, and I suggest you do, because it's awesome, but not as awesome as Naruto of coarse! Now on with it! Chuu!)

Name: Haruno Sakura

Date Of Birth (DOB): March 28

Age: 14 (I have to make her that age, instead of 12 or 15 because she's a freshman and she hasn't been held back at all! So, most of the characters will be a year younger than in the Shippuden! Chuu!)

Hair Color: Pink

Eye Color: Green

Height: 5'5" or 1.7meters

Species: Unknown! Chuu!

* * *

So, yeah, I was scared, really scared. Who wouldn't be? I mean, not knowing what species of monster you are is almost as bad as being Human! Ag! What am I gonna do? My Mom won't tell me what I am and I have no idea who my father is! You see, my Mom doesn't like talking about my dad, who is apparently the one I get my monster genes from, since I'm obviously not a water fairy, I can't touch the stuff without putting a special herb into it! Now, I don't know why my mother married my step father (who is a Baset), they hardly ever get along!

* * *

Bite-sized Monster Encyclopedia Time! A water fairy is obviously a fairy with some-what limited powers over water. A Baset is basically a Whare-Cat that cat switch from human to cat at will, various combinations of cat combined with human, and half cat half human. It usually takes half cat half human form when it's angry and it takes a few years before this can be controlled, which is why babies and toddlers of this species are rarely taken out in public. Chuu!

* * *

She married him a few years ago, and I wish she would have asked what I thought of him first! I clutched the Rosario around my neck, hoping it would bring me luck, or at least calm me down. This Rosario is the only thing I have from my father, so I treasure it. I sighed, Alright, I sure hope I can do this!

So, yes, I hope whoever read this likes it! Chuu! XD


	2. What Kind Of Orientation Was That!

I can't believe I only got two reviews! TT.TT Oh well, thank you to those of you that did review! .I think I'll only be able to update on weekends from now until vacation! I hope you enjoy this!

Okay, I am now on this bus and this REALLY creepy bus driver is talking to me! I don't wanna be on this creepy bus with this creepy bus driver any more! TT.TT I couldn't ride my bike, because they don't want you having things like that at school for some reason, and my mom wouldn't drive me! TT.TT It's not fair! And, what's worse is that I'm the only person on the bus! Wait, oh, super creepy bus driver man is saying something! "Yup, I'd be careful if I were you, lil' lady," who the heck is he calling little lady! I could kick his butt (maybe)! "I'd go back, if I were you. Konoha is a very scary place, full of tough, scary creatures. You might not come out alive." He said, making my blood boil.

"What makes you say that?! I don't look like I can handle myself?!" I yelled in outrage while standing.

"Oh, sure you do, you could handle yourself, in a human school, but Konoha Academy is filled with scarier things than you've probably ever seen. It's filled with some of the slimiest, evilest, demonic creatures you'll ever see, and most will not hesitate to rip out your jugular!" he said. He then busted out into a demonic cackle and turned around to face me. Wait, are his eyes glowing?!

* * *

At long, long last, I'm off of that bus! All the bus driver said was, "Enjoy your stay, lil' lady." followed by another demonic cackle as he shut the doors and drove off. I looked around and observed my surroundings. I saw the bus sign right in front of me, it was a scarecrow with just two crossed poles for its body, gloves for hands, a pumpkin for a head, and, where its body was supposed to be was a sign saying 'Konoha'. I turned to my left and saw that there was a giant cliff that overlooked the ocean, then I turned to my right and saw a forest, which was filled with dead looking trees, over which you could see the top of the school peeking out, it looked about a mile or two away from the bus stop.

I scratched my head in confusion. 'Why the heck would they put the bus stop that far away from the school?' I thought to myself. I looked and saw what we were supposed to do when we got here. "Okay, let's see, first there's orientation at… 12: 45! It's 12: 38! I'm at least a mile away from the school!" I screamed at myself. I started to run - with seemingly inhuman speed - down the path towards the school.

* * *

Five or six minutes later I stood at the entrance, bent over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. As soon as I did, I ran into the auditorium.

I looked around and saw that everyone was already there, but the assembly hadn't started yet. So, I quickly and as quietly as I possibly could found an empty seat near the back row, close to the isle. I sat down and not even a second after a lady walked onto the stage with a microphone.

"Hello, freshman and new students alike," she said into the microphone, "I am your principal, Tsunade, and I would like to say a few words. I would just like to welcome you to Konoha Academy, and also wish you luck for you for years here. Your fist period teachers will explain the rules to you, that will be all." She finished and walked off of the stage.

As, I stood, I heard the mumbles of people around me, all voicing my thoughts, 'What kind of orientation was that?!'.

* * *

A little while later I found myself sitting at one of the benches around campus. It was near a vending machine, so I bought myself some tomato juice since it's my favorite thing to drink, my mom gave it to me instead of formula when I was a baby and I've been addicted to it ever since. I opened the can, took a sip, and spat it out. "Ne, why'd you spit all over me?!" I heard someone say, so I looked up.

Yeah, I know it was short, but it'll get longer, just wait for it!


End file.
